emotions
by Virg0Luck
Summary: "And resentment mingled with something hot- tears- courses through you, pulsing, painful, and you wonder when you gave her the power to make you cry." / A series of unrelated one shots.
1. phoenixes can't fly

**AN: I doubt most of you guys are reading this. But if you are, you'll know what this is a mirror of.**

**To everyone else...welcome. The emotional tales of a teenager, using J.K. Rowling's characters, await you. For the record...I don't own 'em. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You know you're stooping to her level."

"You think I _care_?"

"Of course you fucking _care, _Granger. Or you wouldn't be so upset. But- don't do this."

"I don't want to hear it, unless it's support…you don't seem to realise what she's _doing_ to me, do you?"

There are tears sliding down your face as you say that, though he can't see them, through the door that separates you from him.

"I realise," he says, softly, "but- I don't want you to become like her. It's a vicious cycle and you need to be the bigger person here-"

"What if I'm **done **with being the bigger person? Have you thought of that? Maybe I don't want to be the bigger person! Maybe I just want to do what I want and face the consequences when they come."

"I'm only doing this because I care about you, Granger, but you're not listening."

"I don't want to," you reply, childish, obstinate, as though the problem will simply go away if you close your eyes and fall asleep.

"She's hurting you! I know it, Granger. She's getting to you; but not because of what she says. It's because all your friends are making you feel worse about what she's saying, and that's why they are a bunch of sodding-"

"Don't insult my friends, Malfoy." You say it calmly.

"The Hermione I know would have punched me right now."

"Maybe the Hermione you know is sick of you being on her case."

"We'll talk face to face when you're ready."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Avoid me, then."

He walks away; you hear the muffled sound of footsteps getting further, and further.

And resentment mingled with something hot- tears- courses through you, pulsing, painful, and you wonder when you gave her the power to make you cry.


	2. jump

"Draco…"

"What?"

"Have you thought any more about, you know…"

"Together?"

"Together."

"Tonight."

"I'm not ready-"

"You'll never be."

"I don't want you to leave me, Draco, please…"

"Hermione," you murmur, pressing your lips to her cheek- she's cold, too cold- "I don't want to die. But I'm dying anyway, aren't I? The drinks are just…easing me out, a bit."

"I don't want you to-"

"Trust a broom to catch me when I'm drunk? Nor do I." you laugh, and it's broken, and you've never wanted oblivion more.

"You're not going to summon the broom, are you?"

"Smart girl," you whisper. "Tonight's the night."

You stand up.

"It's not a good night to die." You murmur.

"It's never going to be, is it?"

"No."

You laugh at the stupidity of this, of all of it, and you stagger, just a little.

"I'm not letting you go."

"If I die, I die my way, or not at all."

"You're just- trapped."

"Hell, Hermione, you know me so well…"

"Your way, or not at all? Don't die, then!" Her voice is shrill, piercing the night, and you shiver.

"I don't think I'm brave enough to do this on my own." You admit.

"-Together," she chokes.

You face the edge. Hand in hand. She is too warm and too cold, tonight.

"I love you." She murmurs.

You jump.

Together.

.

.

.


	3. hourglass

**hourglass**

You've always loved the sound of glass

breakingfallingsmashing-

It's oddly calming, staring at the shards.

Staring at the sand.

It satisfies you in a way that nothing else can, really.

Because you're done. You're _done _with dying and screaming and pain and

you just

/want/it/all/to/end/

But it **won't**, it **won't**, because you're not

ever

going to be

'just harry'

You're not, are you? You knew, even then, even when you

dared

to let those stupid words

(dripping with poison)

fall from your lips

You're not 'just harry'

/eVer/ReALlY/

/BeCAusE/tHey/NeEd/yOu/

They need you, just you

and you can't

evereverever

sate them, power hungry, monsters

nevernevernever

And it **hurts, **doesn't it?

Is

just _this_

what your

motherfatherparentsfamily

died for?

because their hourglass ran out

didn't it

all the sand reached the other end

it didn't take long, and it didn't hurt

much

"q/u/i/c/k/e/r

and

**e-a-s-i-e-r**

than

_falling_

a

s)l)e)e)p"

too much, they drowned,

they swam too deep

they killed themselves

and Harry's not a hero's name.

Can't they see?

You're not caught up in

(glory)

andor

(fame)

because Harry's a name for people like you,

'just harry'

because that's all you were born to be.

You were born for _parents _and _love-_

_Not hate_

_ and hate _

_and hate _

_and hate _

_and hate_

too much

you're done

always

too much too soon too little too late-

S!M!A!S!H!

because it's over

and

the sand is

spillingspreadingfading-

_._


End file.
